Ultima Kelly
Ultima Kelly the Elf Death Diva Nick Name: '''Ultima, Big sis, Evangeline '''Age: 20 (when in reality she is much older than that) Gender: Female Alignment: Chaotically Good Title: Death Diva Occupation: Mistress, Waitress, helper to mankind Powers: Too many to list at the moment but the one signature power she has is the one over the wild animals. Weapon: Elemental bane Family: Omega C Friends: the characters of his more favored realms mainly from MLP, PPG, Eredan, Regular Show, Patapon, Pokémon, two versions of Santa Claus, Dust an Elysium, and Naruto; and the characters Doc Douglas, Little Mac, and the Black Baron Enemies: Everyone from Flapjack (Especially captain knuckles (he said women are inferior to men)), Adventure time (Flinn and Jake the most) , Twilight (and its fans), and the characters Saskue and Veger Origin: Ultima Kelly is the princess of a race of male hating amazoness elves called elfin. That will only marry men if they lose to one (which is a great dishonor to them but there are exceptions). Omega C accidently ended up in one of their territories Ultima Challenges Omega C for his freedom to leave but there is a catch…if Omega C wins she must leave the tribe. Unfortunately she did lose however the queen told Omega C to finish her. Omega C Refused and instead killed the tyrannical leader. Ultima Asked Omega C why he did that. He answer saying that those types of rule in a society lead to ruin…and in his opinion ugly babies; however Omega C made another bet with her, if he can get her to fall in love with him she will have to go through on her promise to marrying she accept the challenge. This time it looks like Omega C won until a group of men kidnapped while she was sleeping and plan on finding the secret location of her tribe …and well make them slaves for rich lords. Ultima eventually caved in but just as those men were ready to attack Omega C was already there waiting for them …with a stick in his hand and on top of that he was shirtless, he then said “If you don’t let her go I will kill you all with this stick and this stick alone” The bandits began laughing and they attack him. What happened next shocked everyone Omega C chanted something and the stick turned into a blade of an aura of green energy. Before anyone could blink and the bandit were dead and Omega C had came to get Ultima Kelly …who had a huge blush on her face and said “You win again” since then Ultima followed Omega C to his empire as Husband and Wife Quotes: “The way I view upon it is this there are 2 types of people in this world: those with honor and those without honor… Unlike you and your nephew Myagi still has honor. You threw yours away for vengeance and hatred” ( To Sato) ,“CHOZEN LET DANIEL GO! ” “OR ELSE YOU WILL SEE WHY THEY CALL ME DEATH DIVA!”(To Chozen), “My name is Ultima Kelly Grace Valentine. But you can call Ultima or big sis.”(To Blossom), “YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HER MAN!” “W..why did you save me” “B-b-b-beautiful….me?” “Alright Omega C you win …again” (To Omega C) Threat level: SSS Knowledge Level: SSS Mutant class: Omega Power Level: Over 1,000,000,000 Element: all Status: Alive Rank in the Naruto World: Kage Signature identifying quality: Her ears Category:Heroes Category:Characters